Institutional Romance
by Erin Nightshade
Summary: Sequel to "Fatal Attraction". A year later and Erin Parker is now confide in Smith's Grove but that won't stop Michael from finding her.
1. Eight Fifty PM October 31

Halloween: Institutional Romance romance/violence

sum: Sequel. A year later and Erin Parker is now confide in Smith's Grove but that won't stop Michael from finding her.

Chapter One

Eleven Months later

Eight-Fifty PM

October 31

Dr. Robbert Williams rummaged through his files from last year, his cabinet was full of patients but one in particular was kept in a special green folder, he finally found it in the top drower. He shared an office with Dr.Mark Hartford, Hartford was still sitting at his desk and it was nearly ten minutes of nine.

"Your still here Bob", Hartford replied.

"It's a regular night for you, not me", Williams replied.

The phone on his desk rang, he picked it up.

"Yes?", he replied.

"Dr. Loomis is here to see you sir", replied a nurse.

"Send him up", Dr. Williams said.

Hartford looked at him, "Sam Loomis?".

"The same", Williams replied.

A moment later Dr.Loomis walked into their office. The two doctors shook hands.

"You must be Erin Parker's doctor", Loomis said.

"Yes and this is my colleague, Dr.Hartford", Williams said.

Loomis and Hartford shook hands.

"Good news or bad news?", Loomis asked.

"Let's take a walk", Williams replied.

The two doctors left the office and walked down the corridor, they took the elevator up to the third floor, as they walked down the hallway, they stopped outside a room with a bay window, the curtains were closed but a light came from within.

"You brought Erin Parker here a year ago and I didn't ask any questions. I have been her doctor for the better part of twenty –five years and after last Halloween I would really like an explanation as to why or how all this happened", Williams said.

"She was in a coma. Are you telling me she is awake?", Loomis asked.

"She was in a coma for two weeks. Two weeks became two months. Nine months ago, she woke up. But she was silent. All she did was sleep, watch TV, eat and use the toilet. So, we moved her to this room to observe her. Dr.Gregg Spencer is another associate of mine, he was in charge of observing her. According to Spencer, he thought she was becoming depressed, her eyes were less blue, she stared at the wall, staring into space. In his notes he said that she moved in her sleep, she moved her hands, that she kicked. So, three months afterwords we installed a dry erase board", Williams said.

He took out a key and unlocked the door. The room was a mint green with a white tiled floor and an off white ceiling. There was something written on the dry erase board.

"She left this message before we shipped her off", Williams said.

Loomis read and re-read the message, "He will come. He will come and you will pay. He can't be killed. You can't run", he replied under his breath. He then looked at Dr.Williams, "Where is she now?".

"Smith's Grove. We had no choice", Williams replied.

"Can I speak with Dr.Spencer?", Loomis asked.

"If you must know, Erin strangled Dr.Spencer. He supposedly walked in and four hours later, we found him strangled underneath the message. Dr. Wynn came and brought her to Smith's Grove himself. We didn't know what it meant", Williams said.

"Erin Parker is not a mental patient and you know that. And I dam well know who that message was about", Dr.Loomis replied.

"Who?", Williams asked.

"Michael Myers", Loomis muttered.

"Michael Myers?Your Patient from Smith's Grove?", Williams asked.

"Yes", Loomis said.

"How did she get mixed up with him?", Williams asked.

"It's a long story and Smith's Grove is a 150 mile drive", Loomis replied.

Dr.Williams quickly followed him, he had no idea what he was getting himself into, Dr.Hartford caught up with them.

"Where are you going?", he asked.

"Smith's Grove", Williams replied.

"If your going to that nut house, I'm going too", Hartford said.

Rain pelted down as they entered the highway.

"So what did happen last year?", Williams asked.

"On this day, last year, some group of college students were planning to burn the Myers house and only Erin Parker rallied against them. One by one her friends were killed by Michael, two survived of course but she and Michael were badly burned in the fire", Loomis said.

"That's impossible. Michael Myers has nothing left inside of him except the purpose to kill", Williams replied.

"What's her story anyway? Every goddamn kid in Haddonfield believes the Myers house to be haunted and that Michael is the boogieman", Hartford added.

"Erin Parker used to live four houses down and used to leave candy on the door mate. Her parents knew nothing about it. She told me she was picked on in school because of her kindness toward others", Loomis said.

"And look where it got her. Smith's Grove", Hartford said.

Dr. Wynn shut his door to his office, clutching a cup of coffee. Dr. Lees sat in a chair across from Wynn's desk, he too was holding a cup of coffee.

"He's coming back here?"Wynn replied.

"The transfer was made this morning, he'll be here in twenty minutes", Lees said.

"Fucking god. Just when things were getting quiet around here", Wynn said.

"I checked on our newest patient an hour ago", Lees stated.

"Still asleep?"Wynn asked.

"Yeah. I checked her story out and she's a good kid. But what I don't get is how she wound up here? She was better off down in Haddonfield Memorial", Lees said.

"Erin Parker strangled Dr.Spencer out of pure madness. She had no reason. Nothing. I talked to Bob over the phone and he said he's seen nothing like it", Wynn replied.

"Except Myers who butchered his older sister", Lees added.

"Parker has nothing in her recored about stabbing anyone. She's fucking clean. And that's another thing, Sam said he was going to Haddonfield to stop Myers and look what happens, Myers is coming back here and from what I can gather from her report, Erin was at the Myers house when it started to burn", Wynn said.

The button on his phone turned red, Wynn noticed it blinking and pushed it.

"Sir, Dr.Loomis, Dr.Williams and Dr.Hartford are here", a nurse replied.

"Thank you, you can send them in", Wynn said.

A few minutes later, Dr. Loomis and company entered Wynn's office, the two other doctors sat down next to Dr.Lees but Loomis and Wynn remained standing.

"Why didn't you notify me about her transfer?", Loomis asked.

"I did, but they said you'd left already", Wynn said.

The five doctors took an elevator to the third floor, this part of Smith's Grove was the only hospital looking part, they reached the third room. It was dark inside except for the bright lights on the monitors. Loomis and Wynn went into the room, Erin was hooked up to a whole bunch of monitors, she had a tube in her nostrils, patches were attached to her arms and chest, and she was also hooked up to an IV bag.

"She's been fine, nothing abnormal", Wynn replied,"I'll understand if you want to sit with her".

"I do", Loomis said pulling up a chair.

Wynn left the room and the other doctors followed him. When they reached the first floor, two ambulance attendants were standing outside his office.

"We're here to drop off Michael Myers", the male attendant replied.


	2. Ten PM October 31

Chapter Two

Ten PM

October 31

"Thank you. If you'll follow me", Wynn said to the two attendants.

"Is it true? That Erin Parker is here?", the first attendant asked.

"Yes", Wynn replied.

"I saw the report on the news about four months ago", the second attendant replied.

Michael's eyes opened but he kept very still, he closed his eyes again once they got to the second floor.

"This one creeps me out more then the others do", the second attendant said as he unlocked-locked Michael from the wheel chair.

"At least he can't talk. One patient asked me to help him look for his purple lawn mower", the first attendant replied.

Wynn unlocked-locked the door and they brought Michael in, he let them put him on the bed. They put the wheel chair against the wall.

"We'll leave the chair so that he has some mode of transport if he has to use the bathroom", the second attendant said.

Wynn shut and locked the door from the outside. Wynn and the two attendants took the elevator back down. Michael looked around, he put a hand to the wall, he could feel that she was on the floor just above him. Loomis had finally nodded off, the little lines on the monitor were starting to move more, but not by much. Erin's eyes opened up, she looked around as though waking up for the first time, she slowly sat up and saw that Dr.Loomis was asleep in the chair next to her.

"Dr.Loomis", she said weakly.

Loomis stirred, looked up and saw that she was awake. He sat up now and was fully awake.

"How are you feeling?", he asked.

"A little light headed...I can't quite remember...", she said closing her eyes. She strained to remember, Loomis looked at her monitor, it was rising steadily and the numbers were rising as well.

"NO PLEASE,LET ME GO. MICHAEL! MICHAEL!".

Erin began grabbing at her blankets, grabbing at the air. The numbers on the monitor began to rise steadily faster, so were the bars on the other monitor. Loomis jumped out his chair, he grabbed hold of her.

"MICHAEL! MICHAEL CAN YOU HEAR ME? I'M IN HERE MICHAEL!", she yelled.

"It's alright, your safe. It's alright. Everything is going to be alright", Loomis replied.

Erin stopped struggling and opened her eyes, the numbers steadily fell and the bars fell from red back to down to yellow. Once she was resting and back to asleep, Loomis left for Wynn's office, but there was a crisis on the second floor.

"One of the patients escape", on of the security personal replied.

"Jack, we found a dead body", another guy said.

Loomis saw Wynn, Hartford, and Williams standing with the personal. The scene was not pretty, the dead body had a shattered skull. Loomis and the other doctors looked away.

"Who escaped?", Wynn asked Jack.

"Myers. About ten minutes ago. I had Brady come look at him, he was going nuts. Like something triggered him off", Jack said.

"Dear god", Loomis muttered, he looked at Wynn and Jack, "He's gone after her. He knows she's here".

"What are you talking about Sam?", Wynn asked.

"Michael knows Erin is here", Loomis replied.

They reached her room but there was nobody in there and the break out didn't seem to have any effect on Erin, she was still asleep. Loomis had one hand inside his jacket pocket.

"He probably doesn't even know which room she's in", Wynn replied.

"Don't underestimate him. He's here and I am not leaving this damn room until he comes for her", Loomis replied.

"This a joke. He has no intentions of doing such a thing. The only intentions he has is killing", Hartford replied.  
"Then why would he break out if he had no intention too?", Loomis asked.

None of them answered. He could tell they were just as frustrated as he was and by not acting so, they were denying everything he said. Loomis strained his ears to listen, he heard nothing but the soft breathing of their patient.

"If she wakes up, don't say a word", he lowered his voice, "Don't say a word about Myers. I want her calm and sane. I don't want her freaking out", Wynn said pointing a stern index finger at Loomis.

"If she wakes up again, I'm taking her back to Haddonfield Memorial, sitting in her hospital room with gasoline, matches and a ten shot gage with about two hundred bullets", Dr. Williams replied.

"And if that doesn't stop him?", Loomis asked.

Dr. Williams and Dr. Hartford didn't reply.

"I thought so", Loomis muttered.

"Let's just focus on right now", Wynn said.

"Get security men to look at those tapes, see were Michael's gone. Maybe we can head him off", Loomis said.

"And in the mean time?", Wynn asked.

"I'll stay here. He's probably hiding on this floor", Loomis said.


	3. Eleven Fifteen PM October 31

Chapter Three

Eleven -fifteen PM

October 31

A half an hour passed by, maybe two hours, Loomis looked down at this watch, it was well past eleven. He looked to his left, Erin was still asleep, he couldn't tell if she was really asleep or if she was faking. It didn't matter, he had to admit that Dr. William s's idea was starting look pretty good but he knew Michael would just follow them, a couple of matches and a gun didn't stop him before and it wouldn't stop him now.

"This is getting us no where", Loomis thought.

Dr. Wynn and Dr. Williams came into the room, followed by Jack and a few men. Dr. Hartford was not among them, nor Dr. Lees.

"Dr. Lees and Hartford are watching the monitors in the surveillance room with a couple of guards. But I have to tell you that someone got to the phone lines and their down", Wynn said.

"Fuck", Loomis muttered, "Do we have a back up generator if the power goes out?".

"Yes. Now what do you suppose we do?", Wynn asked.

"Keep acting like everything is fine. But don't let your guard down. We need to find him", Loomis said.

Wynn and them left the room, Loomis looked back at his suppose patient. She was asleep. He looked at the monitor, her numbers were climbing again. Although Loomis didn't want to chance it, when she had woke up last time, Michael broke out and now he was loose in the asylum. It was the only way and he knew it.

"Wake up", he said shaking her shoulder.

Her numbers fell on the monitor, she rolled her head to one side. Her eyes opened and she yawned. She then stared at him.

"What's going on?", she asked sleepily.

"Nothing. Everything's alright", Loomis said.

Erin sat up, she tried not to laugh. She looked around, Loomis put his hand inside his coat pocket.

"Where am I?", she asked.

"Smith's Grove", Loomis said.

He got up and moved towards the door, he shut it . He moved the chair so that it was on the other side of the bed so he was facing the door.

"How come the phone's don't work", Erin said picking up the wall phone.

"They've been disconnected", Loomis said.

Before they could blink, the power was cut, he felt her jump and put her hand on his arm.

"Don't worry, the back up generator will come on", Loomis said.

The hallway lights came on, flickered and then were out again. The only lights that were on were the flood lights in the corners of the hallways.

"The flood lights and the elevators are working, he'll make sure of that", Loomis muttered.

Downstairs, Wynn and Williams stood inside the office, Jack who was head of the Smith's Grove grave yard shift, came into the office.

"Hartford and Lees are dead, along with two of my men", Jack said.

"That's it. I've had enough of this nonsense. I'm going out there and taking care of this problem myself. Myers is after that girl, I'll give him what he wants", Wynn said.

He opened up the top drower of his desk and took out a gun.

"Where are you going?", Williams asked following.

"Jack, round up your men and wait on the third floor. Williams and I will bring Loomis and the girl down. You hold Loomis here in my office, I put the girl in one of the rooms. Myers gets what he wants", Wynn replied.

"Yes sir", Jack replied.

Michael used the back stairs, he had been listening by using the monitors, he went up another flight. He came to the fourth floor, Wynn and Williams were coming from the other direction. Michael went back down to the third floor and hid himself in a unoccupied-occupied room. Wynn and Williams put their guns away, the guns were if they ran into Myers. Wynn opened the door to the hospital room.

"We need to come down to my office", Wynn said, "I have my men waiting on the third floor, if Myers tries anything".

With Erin still gripping his arm, Loomis followed by the two doctors down to the third floor but a blood massacre had already started. Loomis pulled out his own gun, he made sure to carry two, fully loaded.

"What do you think you were doing?", Loomis snapped.

"Taking care of business", Wynn said taking out his own gun.


	4. Eleven Thirty PM October 31

Chapter Four

Eleven -Thirty PM

October 31

Jack and three men came off the elevator.

"See what have you done. He did this", Loomis replied.

"He did this because of her.Now I suggest you move aside", Wynn replied.

"You can shoot me all you want, but if you try to shoot her, you wont' live to pull that trigger", Loomis said.

"He's between here and the fourth floor", Jack said.

"Get him to come then", Wynn replied.

"Isn't that a little risky?", Williams asked.

"I don't care. Take him to my office, I want her in one of the hospital rooms", Wynn said.

Loomis could feel Erin's finger nails bitting into his arm, she had already gone through an ordeal, he wasn't going to let that happen again. Loomis pulled out a gun from the inside of this coat pocket.

"We're not going anywhere. Her included", Loomis replied.

"If you put your gun down, I promise she won't get hurt", Wynn replied.

Loomis lowered his gun, "I go with her".

"Fine".

Jack took both guns from Loomis and tied both him and Erin. Loomis was tied to a chair and Erin's hands were bound and she sat up right on the hospital bed back in her room on the fourth floor.

"We've got to get out of this damned hospital", Loomis replied.

"Michael will come. I know he will", Erin muttered.

Loomis didn't say anything, she was still under some sortive heavy sedation, her face was puffy, and her eyes were tired. Suddenly like an automatic switch, all lights went out.

"God help us", Loomis replied.

Erin laid down on her stomach, she got off the bed backwards, almost falling as the bottom of her feet touched the floor, but she was able to keep her balance. She went over to the bathroom door and began to rub the ropes against the edge of the door.

Erin was able to get the ropes loose enough to get them over her hands. Hands free, she went over to Loomis and untied him.

"Good girl", he replied.

He got out of the chair, he went to the door, it was locked from the outside. Erin found her shoes and put them on. She went to her bag and found a bobby-pin that was in the little zipper pocket, she had forgotten it was in there from a while back. She twisted it, so it was upright. She bent down and slowly jingled it into the key hole and wiggled it around but not before hearing a CLICK!

"They'll never know what hit 'em", Loomis said smiling as Erin disposed of the bobby-pin in the trash can just beside the door.

"Let's split up", Erin said but Loomis grabbed her arm.

"Over my dead body. Michael is very dangerous", Loomis replied.

The elevator jingled open but it was Dr.Williams. Loomis and Erin, who had frozen, sighed in relief. They walked over to the elevator.

"Thank you Dr. Williams", Erin replied.

But the Doctor fell face flat on the floor of the elevator. A scalpel was in his back, blood trickled down and spilled onto the floor of the elevator. With effort, the two rolled Dr.Williams onto the fourth floor and closed the elevator doors. Loomis pushed the #3 button. The third floor was still and quiet. The third floor was also filled with patients behind locked doors. Erin gripped Loomis's arm. They rounded the next corner, they were half way to the next elevator when Wynn appeared, Jack appeared at the other end of the hallway.

"Dead End", Wynn replied.


	5. Eleven Forty PM October 31

Chapter Five

Eleven-Forty PM

October 31

"What happened to Dr. Williams?", Wynn asked.

"Michael must've got him", Loomis said.

Erin turned around, to see Jack standing at the other end of the hallway, he had a gun too. Without warning Michael appeared from out of the shadows, she stayed quiet, Michael strangled Jack, who fell limply to the floor. This did not go unnoticed though, Loomis and Wynn had looked to see what was causing those noises. Loomis grabbed hold of Erin who had tried to make a run for it.

"MICHAEL", Erin cried, her lips cracked and dry.

Loomis knew if he let her go, Wynn would shoot but if he didn't let her go, Michael would murder him senseless. He would take his chances. He let her go. Wynn fired, first shooting Loomis in the arm and then Erin in the back of the leg. She fell onto the floor, a scream of pain escaped her. Wynn approached Loomis, he gun pointed at Erin, who was frantically trying go get up.

"Call him off or I'll shoot again", Wynn replied.

"No", Loomis replied.

Wynn pulled the trigger but the bullet hit Michael on the shoulder instead.

"MICHAEL", Erin screamed.

Michael pretended to fall over and lay spread eagled. Wynn walked passed Loomis. He bent over Erin and grabbed a clump of her hair.

"Get up, now", He replied coldly showing her the gun.

Erin got up and was shoved towards the nearest elevator. As the elevator doors shut, Loomis saw that Michael was gone, watching the numbers fall from 3 to 2, Loomis took the back stairs. Michael had taken another elevator, his anger had risen. Wynn shoved Erin into one of the session rooms, he came back with a gasoline can and poured it all around, and then took out a match.

"Please no", Erin begged.

He dropped the match and shut the door. Fire erupted, backing her into a corner. She sat with knees under her chin. Crying, her left leg hurt from the gun shot. Her throat was sore but she knew she had to try.

"MICHAEL, PLEASE HELP ME. HELP ME PLEASE!".

Loomis, holding his injured arm, heard the screams, he took the stairs two at a time. Wynn made his way into his office, he took his car keys from the top drower of his desk. But he would never make it to his car. He opened his office door, stepping out into the hallway, Michael came off the elevator. As Wynn came around the corner, he was stabbed instantly in the back. Just as Wynn was being stabbed, Loomis saw the smoke as he made his way off the stairs and into the hallway, he took his gun and shot the handle off and the door swung open. Smoke began to rise out, Loomis ran in, Erin was sitting in the back corner, cradling her legs, and crying.

"It's alright. Come on", he said holding out his hand.

Erin took it and the two, with much effort, were able to get to the elevator. The doors of the elevator swished opened at a second later to the ground floor, as they passed Wynn's office, blood covered the floor, his body had been brutally stabbed multiple times.

"Hurry to the exit before-", Loomis started to say but a horrible erupting noise issued behind them.

The hallway burst into flames, somewhere, a exploding noise jolted the building, shaking the foundation. Erin ran for the door leading out into the lobby and as the automatic door opened, she was the thrown through the opening, leaving Dr.Loomis behind. Smoke flooded out into the lobby, Erin crawled to the front door, she got onto her knees, and pushed against the door. It opened, the cool air of October hit her face. It was hard to keep the door open, it was too heavy or was she just imagining it? The rumbling sound was getting louder, holding the handle of the door tightly, she stood up but her leg hurt. After two minutes of struggling down the front steps, she was able to get to the parking lot as the building caught fire. One of the side fire exit doors opened, Michael emerged from the fire, untouched, Erin turned her head to the sounds of crunched gravel. She sat down on the ground, her left leg, was clotted with blood, it had oozed down her leg, the spot where the bullet had made contact, had shattered the skin, new blood was starting to squirt out again. She looked up from her leg, Michael was standing over her, he bent down and lifted her into his arms.

"My leg hurts badly", Erin muttered.

A few minutes later, she was sitting in the back seat of one of the Smith Grove's cars. Michael had taken Wynn's car keys. They were driving down Rt.71 now, Haddonfield was three hours away. She had taken off her socks and wrapped them around her leg where the bullet wound was. It would hours before the fire trucks made their way to Smith's Grove along with the police, Erin fell asleep as the small clock on the dash board read: 12 AM.


	6. Four Thirty PM November 2

Chapter Six

Four- Thirty PM

November 2

Janet, a women with pink cheeks and in her mid thirties, was a nurse at Haddonfield Memorial Hospital, she had liked working at night until three days ago. Erin Parker had been found in one of the ambulance buses. Her leg was bloodied, she had burn marks from the previous year and she was covered, once again, in ash. Janet had gone into hysterics, three doctors and two nurses had come running, they had put Erin in intensive care and Janet had gone home shaken up. Anyway, Janet made her way into room 203, Erin was sitting up, eating jello.

"Here, I brought you the paper", Janet replied smiling a little.

"Thank you", Erin said taking the paper.

Janet had a right to be scared, Erin Parker had been found in the Myers house a year ago. Janet left the room in a hurry. Erin opened the paper, the article on the second page made her heart jump.

Local Authorities were called in on the night of October 31. A fire had started at the asylum, Smith's Grove. Nobody knows how the fire was started, but several bodies were found, one, Dr.Sam Loomis was recovered. It was believed that twenty-six year old, Erin Parker was last there after strangling Dr.Greg Spencer. The Previous year in Haddonfield, Erin Parker and Michael Myers survived a similar fire. Another phone in tells us that Michael Myers had been brought to Smith's Grove while Parker was there, re-cooperating. We still don't know about any connections between Parker and Myers but both disappeared after the fire was well under way. Dr. Richards, another Doctor at Haddonfield Memorial, had this to say, "One of my nurses found Ms.Parker in the back of one of the ambulance cars at two am of November first. She had been shot in her left leg. Someone had to drive her to the hospital. I vote Myers". Dr. Richards was informed that Dr.Williams and Dr.Hartford left for Smith's Grove and didn't return or called. We are still trying to identify the other bodies. Dr. Sam Loomis was put in intensive care after being found in the back parking lot. He was nursing a broken arm which had a bullet hole in it. We'll keep you updated.

Erin folded the paper and put it on the bed side table. Her left leg was in a cast. Janet poked her head in.

"You have visitors", She said.

Tommy and Lyndsay walked into the room. They looked much better then they had been the previous year. Lyndsay had her hair down, two brown clips held her hair back from her face. Tommy had his hands in his pockets. They smiled.

"How's your leg?", Lyndsay asked.

"It's okay. How did you guys know?", Erin asked.

"We found a note on the front of my car. It was a stick figure with a rectangle on it's leg. And there was an E above it", Tommy said.

Erin laughed, she looked towards the window, through the blinds, she could see Michael standing across the street, behind a telephone pole. She turned back towards her friends.

"I've got an angel watching over me", She said.

Lyndsay and Tommy sat down on the bed.

"He's one dark angel", Lyndsay said rubbing her shoulders, as though the room had gotten cold.

"He's the only one I've got", Erin muttered.  
"You still got us", Tommy said.  
"Of course but your my friends", Erin said.  
"Your not thinking about moving in with him?", Lyndsay asked.

"Maybe", Erin said quietly.

She was still looking through the blinds of the window, Michael was still there. People walked passed but nobody saw him. He was invisible to them but not to her. People were afraid of what they don't understand. She understood one thing, he had helped her because she had helped him. They were even. What any one still doesn't understand, why didn't Michael Myers kill her? Maybe one day they will.


End file.
